sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Ivory Sharks
Team Members IS1: Diana "Dee" Dixon School: Whittree Weapon: 4 1/2 foot 2 handed boffer sword IS2: Taylor DeVasher School: Davison Weapon: M67 Grenades x4 IS3: Lucia del Pirlo School: Davison Weapon: Jericho 941 IS4: Lucy Williams School: Davison Weapon: Szabla IS5: Sarah Miller School: Davison Weapon: Straight Razor, with a can of spray-on shaving cream Mentor 'The Entrepreneur' "Whatever your role, whatever your dreams, whatever your station in life, there is one constant and one constant only: you look the part, and then you become it." Name: Dennis Rourke Age: 28 Gender: Male Appearance: Dennis has the cool, composed demeanor of a Fortune 500 CEO. Though he stands only around 5'5", his solid build and intense charisma make up for half a foot at least. His face is reminiscent of a bulldog's, with round, wide-set eyes, full cheeks, and a close-shaven head. His complexion is dark, and a gold earring typically adorns one ear. He dresses sharply; the designer suits he wears are never ostentatious, but there's not a crowd in the world he could get lost in. Biography: Dennis' life has been the true American dream, clawing his way to the top out of unremarkable circumstances. He started his career early, hawking candies in the halls of his school, before moving on to clandestine employment mopping floors and working tables off the books. As soon as he was old enough to sign a contract he began climbing the corporate ladder, making his way up through dedication and general savvy. Today he stands as the CEO of Survivor Apparel, a quickly-growing urban and outdoor brand for "Apparel as tough as the human spirit." His interest in SotF-TV is a practical one; he hopes that mentorship will provide the best bang for his buck as far as advertising goes, as well as connecting with his target demographic, and, if all goes well, earn him a new spokesman. Team Conclusion: The Sharks may not be physically impressive, but they've all got their teeth. Can they prove themselves the biggest fish in the pond? Mentor's Comment: "There is absolutely no doubt in my mind that the Sharks have the potential to outthink, outrun, and outgun the competition. Every person on this team has something to contribute, whether it be strength or leadership or firepower. If they can only find each other and come together, every other team will be simply dead in the water." - Dennis Rourke Team Evaluations )]] Kills: Austin White, Leah Bissard, Isabel Santana Eliminated By: '''Lucia del Pirlo's death at the hands of Cathryn Bailey '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Dennis Rourke, in chronological order. *CAVE CAVE DEUS VIDET Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dennis Rourke and the Ivory Sharks. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! Category:Teams